Seperti Lavender
by Rinzu15 the 4th Espada
Summary: "Bunga lavender itu menenangkan, ya? Seperti dirimu."   Hinata menemukan kebahagiaannya lewat bunga lavender.   Ia tidak sendiri lagi.  For DMAC 2011/12. Theme: Lavender


**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto © 1999

**Warning**: AU, For DMAC 2011/12 Event, OOC.

**Theme**: LAVENDER

**:: ::**

**Seperti Lavender**

**:: ::**

Hyuuga Hinata, siswi kelas 1 Konoha High, adalah gadis pendiam dan pemalu yang terkadang sering gugup bila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Entah kenapa gadis berambut dark blue itu tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Itulah sebabnya Hinata kesulitan untuk berteman, teman-teman sekelasnya merasa canggung untuk sekedar menyapa. Sedih, tentu saja. Jauh didalam hatinya, gadis itu ingin sekali ikut ngobrol dan bercanda, menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.

Terkadang, Hinata membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

"Oke, bulan depan akan ada acara perpisahan siswa kelas 3 dan kebetulan tahun ini kelas kita yang mendapat tugas untuk mengisi acara sebagai paduan suara. Oleh karena itu, bapak minta supaya kalian mempersiapkannya. Untuk pembagian tugas, bapak serahkan pada ketua kelas."

Haruno Sakura, sang ketua kelas berambut merah muda sebahu tampak mengangguk mengerti saat dirinya disebut oleh Yamato-sensei, sang wali kelas.

"Kalian harus menampilkan yang terbaik karena nanti kalian akan ditonton oleh seluruh siswa 3 dan orangtua siswa," jelas Yamato-sensei lagi. Semua murid tidak berkomentar dan hanya mendengarkan.

Yamato-sensei menatap Sakura. "Haruno, berikan laporannya pada bapak kalau sudah selesai," perintahnya.

"Baik, pak," jawab Sakura tegas.

Kelas mendadak riuh setelah Yamato-sensei pamit. Para siswa sepertinya tidak terlalu berminat untuk berpartisipasi diacara perpisahan anak kelas 3. Hal itu terlihat saat seruan Sakura yang cukup keras tidak begitu didengarkan oleh semuanya.

"Aduh, padahal sebentar lagi 'kan ada ujian semester…" keluh seseorang.

"Iya, aku juga ada les tambahan," tambah yang lainnya.

"Lebih baik waktunya dipakai untuk belajar. Kalau nanti nilai ujiannya jelek lalu tidak naik kelas bagaimana? Memangnya sensei mau tanggung jawab? Payah!" gerutu yang lainnya lagi.

Meski banyak keluhan, Sakura mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap berdiri didepan kelas, mendiskusikan pembagian suara dan juga lagu yang akan dinyanyikan.

Hinata memerhatikan semua teman kelasnya. Ia tidak mengerti, padahal dirinya senang kelasnya terpilih sebagai partisipan. Sepertinya hanya dirinya saja yang merasa antusias. Um… dan satu orang lagi, Uzumaki Naruto, cowok berambut kuning, kekasih Sakura yang selalu bersemangat.

Segera setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua orang langsung bersorak dan mulai beranjak dari bangku masing-masing. Bangku-bangku mulai disusun berdempet dan berkelompok untuk memakan bekal sama-sama. Ada sebagian yang ke kantin atau hanya tidur.

Hinata membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan bekalnya. Ia ingin sekali memakan bekal bersama yang lain, namun niat itu selalu diurungkannya. Ia berpikir mungkin teman-temannya akan merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, kali ini pun Hinata beranjak keluar kelas menuju taman belakang sekolah yang tidak begitu ramai. Selama ini, Hinata selalu memakan bekal makan siang disana, tempat yang nyaman dan sejuk. Hinata suka menghabiskan waktu disana karena ditempat itu juga tumbuh bunga lavender yang cantik. Setiap hari, sebelum jam pelajaran mulai dan sebelum pulang, ia selalu menyempatkan diri kesana untuk menyiramnya. Dengan memandanginya, perasaan Hinata menjadi tenang. Tidak heran karena memang bunga lavender merupakan salah satu aroma terapi yang bisa menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi, ada satu hal lagi yang membuatnya betah berlama-lama berada di taman belakang. Bunga lavender itu ibarat dirinya, selalu sendiri dan jarang diperhatikan orang lain.

Bicara tentang bunga lavender, Hinata jadi teringat teman sekelasnya yang tak sengaja ia temui disini tepat saat ujian semester satu berakhir. Seorang cowok berambut raven dengan bola mata onyx yang merupakan cowok popular dan dikagumi banyak siswa lain karena wajahnya yang tampan dan otaknya yang cerdas. Uchiha Sasuke, cowok yang cukup dingin.

**Flashback **

Hinata berjalan dengan riang menuju taman belakang sekolah seusai ujian semester satu. Sebelum pulang, seperti biasa, gadis itu menyirami bunga lavender yang tumbuh dipojok gedung olahraga. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, saat ia hendak kembali, Hinata melihatnya. Uchiha Sasuke duduk sendiri dibench taman tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri dengan kedua tangannya menumpu dagu dan kepala yang sedikit tertunduk. Hinata terkejut dan merasa gugup, bingung harus bagaimana.

Tetapi, setelah ia perhatikan lagi, ada yang aneh dengannya. Memang, ekspresi Sasuke sering terlihat datar, namun kali ini berbeda, wajahnya … tampak sedih. Pandangan matanya terlihat menerawang.

Sasuke.

Hinata tidak akrab dengannya meskipun mereka teman sekelas. Mungkin alasannya sudah bisa ditebak. Tapi, baru kali ini cowok itu terlihat sendirian. Biasanya, ia selalu bersama Naruto dan Sakura, sahabat sejak SMPnya. Terlebih lagi, ia terlihat depresi?

Pikiran Hinata mulai menebak-nebak. Apa mungkin Sasuke sedih karena ujiannya tidak berjalan lancar? Tapi, bukankah Sasuke cerdas? Seburuk-buruk ujiannya, tidak mungkin sampai dapat nilai nol.

Entah apa yang mendorong kaki Hinata untuk melangkah menghampirinya. Ia sendiri terkejut begitu sadar kalau ia sudah berdiri dihadapan cowok itu.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…?" sapa Hinata pelan.

Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. Ia terlihat sedikit kaget. "Hinata?"

"A-ano… apa yang Sasuke-kun lakukan disini sendirian? Ti-tidak pulang? Sepertinya Naruto-kun dan Sakura-san sudah pulang dari tadi…."

Sasuke terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian mendesah pelan. "Tidak. Aku hanya mencari udara segar," jawabnya pendek.

Hinata masih merasa aneh dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kurang memuaskan itu.

"Soal Naruto dan Sakura sudah pulang, aku memang sengaja menyuruh mereka duluan. Kau sendiri tidak pulang?"

"A-aku baru saja selesai menyiram bunga lavender disana, sekarang mau pulang."

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya pada bunga lavender yang ditunjuk Hinata. "Kau selalu menyiraminya?"

Hinata mengangguk. "K-karena jarang diperhatikan, tidak ada yang menyiramnya. sayang kalau sampai mati."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil dan kembali menundukkan kepala. Hinata benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sasuke. Hanya saja, ia jadi merasa sedih melihat wajah Sasuke yang tampak lesu dan seperti menahan beban yang entah apa itu.

Dengan inisiatif, Hinata beranjak menuju tanaman lavender, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertunduk. Hinata kemudian memetik beberapa bunganya lalu mengikatnya menjadi satu sebelum kemudian kembali ketempat Sasuke dan menyodorkan seikat bunga lavender itu padanya. Sasuke tampak terkejut dan menatap Hinata bingung.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun, t-tapi kuharap aroma bunga lavender ini bisa sedikit menenangkan hati," ucap Hinata gugup.

Setelah beberapa detik Sasuke terlihat melongo dan Hinata merasa begitu bodoh, tanpa diduga, sebuah senyum tipis terlukis diwajah Sasuke. Senyum yang begitu langka terlihat. Tangannya perlahan meraih bunga lavender yang dipegang Hinata. Ia menghirupnya sebelum kemudian menatap gadis itu kembali. "Terima kasih."

Senyum langka itu lagi. Senyum tipis Sasuke membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk pamit sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke.

"S-sampai nanti, Sasuke-kun."

**End Flashback**

Itu kali pertamanya Hinata bicara banyak dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa senang. Sasuke menerima bunga lavender yang ia berikan dan dirinya belum pernah merasa sesenang itu sebelumnya. Dan keesokan harinya barulah Hinata tahu kalau ternyata saat itu Sasuke tengah bersedih karena kematian kakak laki-lakinya akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Hinata bersyukur telah melakukan hal yang benar.

Hinata menghela napas dan bertopang dagu sambil memandangi bunga lavender didepannya yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Seperti halnya bunga sakura, bunga lavender juga punya warna yang khas, sama-sama cantik dan membuat takjub yang memandangnya. Kalau saja jumlahnya bertambah banyak, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang kesini dan menikmati keindahannya. Tidak akan merasa kesepian karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Kau memang sering kemari, ya, Hinata?"

Hinata terlonjak dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau suka bunga lavender?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata mengangguk kikuk. 'Kenapa Sasuke-kun kemari?' batinnya salah tingkah.

"Aku juga. Rasanya menenangkan," lanjut Sasuke.

Mata Hinata membulat mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke juga menyukai bunga berwarna ungu itu.

"B-benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kemudian duduk disebelah Hinata. Hal itu sontak saja membuat Hinata gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Hinata tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa didepan Sasuke. Sungguh, rasanya malu sekali!

"S-Sasuke-kun juga ingin menikmati bunga lavender, ya? K-kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Cepat-cepat Hinata beranjak dari bench taman sebelum kemudian langkahnya tertahan karena tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menahannya. Hinata terkejut lalu menatap Sasuke bingung. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena Sasuke memegang tangannya. "S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

"T-tapi kupikir Sasuke-kun ingin sendirian saja?"

"Tidak. Kau disini saja."

Jantung Hinata benar-benar berdegup kencang. Sasuke... Sang Uchiha itu memintanya untuk menemaninya! Hinata tak percaya. Ia sungguh senang tak terkira. "B-baiklah."

'Tapi... kenapa aku? Selama ini belum ada seseorang yang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku. Tapi Sasuke-kun... Aku tidak mengerti,' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling terdiam sambil memandangi bunga lavender. Sesekali Hinata mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke lewat ekor matanya. Ia berpikir apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Ekspresi wajahnya memang datar, tapi kali ini terlihat tenang, tidak seperti waktu itu.

"Hinata, kau bisa main piano?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"He?" Hinata menatap bingung. "P-piano? Se-sebenarnya tidak terlalu mahir, sih tapi aku senang main piano."

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai kecil. "Hn, kalau begitu kau bisa mengajukan diri untuk acara perpisahan nanti, kurasa sekarang Sakura sedang kebingungan mencari pengiring."

"A-apa? Mengajukan diri? Aku?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau?"

"B-bukan begitu... hanya saja aku tidak yakin. Ma-maksudku... pasti ada orang lain yang bermain lebih bagus dariku."

"Hmph― sayangnya sepertinya tidak ada. Kurasa di kelas kita tidak ada yang bersedia menjadi pengiring." Sasuke mengangkat kaki kirinya agar bertumpu pada paha kanannya. "Kau coba saja."

Hinata menunduk, memalingkah wajah dari Sasuke. 'Mengajukan diri? Memangnya Sakura-san akan menerimaku? Terlebih teman-teman sekelas. Aku tidak yakin... Tapi setidaknya aku ingin menunjukkan partisipasiku. Kalau memang itu bisa membantu, aku sungguh tidak keberatan.'

"Jangan sungkan, Hinata." Dengan menepuk pundak Hinata, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkannya, menyisakan keraguan dalam hatinya.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Hinata duduk dibangkunya dengan tidak nyaman. Sedari tadi ia terlihat meremas-remas jari-jari tangannya. Semalaman ini Hinata terus memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Kalau memang Sakura membutuhkan pengiring, Hinata bersedia, tapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Karena itulah, sejak tadi ia merasa bingung.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Kelas terlihat sepi karena sebagian besar teman-teman sekelasnya menghabiskan waktu istirahat diluar. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang tinggal. Hinata melirik kearah bangku Sasuke. Cowok itu sepertinya tengah tertidur. Diedarkan kembali pandangannya kearah bangku Sakura yang terlihat tengah asyik ngobrol dengan Naruto sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Hanya ada mereka berempat yang ada di kelas saat ini. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi kesempatan untuk Hinata. Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dengan perlahan. Hinata sudah membulatkan tekad. Ia harus mencobanya.

Dengan langkah kaku, Hinata menghampiri bangku Sakura.

"A-ano... gomen." Suara Hinata terdengar parau.

Sakura dan Naruto sesaat menghentikan aktivitas makan mereka lalu menoleh bersamaan kearah Hinata. Hal itu semakin membuatnya gugup.

Iris zamrud Sakura menatap Hinata penuh pertanyaan. "Ya, Hinata-san?"

Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, hal yang sering dilakukannya jika gugup. "Um... ku-kudengar Sakura-san sedang mencari pengiring? Ma-maksudku... kalau tidak keberatan... a-aku bisa main piano..." ucapnya terdengar agak ragu. 'Aku... aku sudah mengatakannya! Hiyaaa... betapa malunya!' Hinata tertunduk dengan wajah memerah.

Sakura dan Naruto menaikkan alis, saling berpandangan.

"Kau bisa main piano, Hinata-san?" tanya Sakura meyakinkan kembali kalau pendengarannya tidak salah.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dan kau bersedia menjadi pengiring diacara perpisahan nanti?" Kembali Sakura bertanya.

Sekali lagi Hinata mengangguk. "K-kalau kalian semua tidak keberatan..."

Hinata mengepalkan jari-jarinya, menunggu saat mereka akan menertawakannya.

"Serius?" Nada Sakura terdengar tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Lalu tanpa Hinata duga, wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja berubah senang dan seketika itu ia langsung memeluk Hinata erat. Hinata dan Naruto terlihat melongo dengan mata membulat. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih! Aku sungguh tertolong!" serunya lega. Suaranya yang cukup keras sepertinya mengusik Sasuke yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa main piano... Ah! Aku bodoh sekali lupa menanyakannya, ya? Aku sempat kebingungan karena yang lainnya tidak mau." Sakura tampak menghela napas.

"Syukurlah, Sakura-chan~!" Naruto ikut berseru senang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu semuanya sudah beres. Karena pengiringnya sudah dapat dan lagunya juga sudah ditentukan, aku bisa memberikan laporannya pada Yamato-sensei. Dengan begitu, besok atau lusa kita mungkin sudah bisa mulai latihan."

"Oh ya? Yeeesss!" Naruto berseru girang.

"Berisik, dobe!" celetuk Sasuke dari bangkunya.

"Apaan, sih? Dasar teme!" balas Naruto yang diikuti kekehan kecil Sakura dan Hinata.

Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata. "Terima kasih, ya!"

Hinata tersenyum senang. "A-aku juga terima kasih banyak! Aku akan berusaha supaya bermain dengan baik!" Hinata membungkukkan badan.

"Hehe... Ya, kita berusaha sama-sama!"

"Um!"

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah makan, Hinata? Ayo makan siang sama-sama disini!" ajak Sakura.

Hinata tampak terkejut. "He? Me-memangnya boleh, Sakura-san?"

"Tentu saja!" Sakura mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

"Iya, makan disini saja daripada sendirian," tambah Naruto.

Senyum Hinata kembali terkembang lebar. "Arigatou!" Sekali lagi Hinata membungkukkan badan sebelum kembali menuju bangkunya untuk mengambil bekal makan siangnya.

Sungguh, Hinata merasa begitu senang. Inilah hal yang selalu diharapkannya. Makan siang bersama-sama, saling bertukar cerita dan tertawa bersama teman. Akhirnya hal itu bisa terwujud. Hinata betul-betul bersyukur telah menuruti saran Sasuke. Terlebih lagi respon Sakura juga telah membuatnya percaya diri.

'Aku... harus berterima kasih pada Sasuke-kun," gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Sekilas, Hinata menoleh kearah bangku Sasuke. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat sebuah senyum kecil yang sangat tipis diwajah Sasuke sebelum kemudian cowok raven itu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah, dengan perasaan gugup, Hinata menunggu Sasuke digerbang. Meskipun Sasuke kurang begitu sering berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan terkesan dingin, namun karena kepiawaiannya, ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah. Sasuke begitu dikagumi orang banyak, tak terkecuali Hinata. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya, semangat Hinata jadi terpompa. Ia ingin bisa seperti Sasuke yang selalu bisa diandalkan teman-teman dan selalu optimis.

Hinata memunggungi tembok gerbang saat terlihat Sasuke berjalan menuju gerbang. Hinata semakin gugup dan menggenggam tasnya dengan erat. Beruntung, tidak ada Naruto dan Sakura bersamanya. Saat Sasuke semakin dekat, Hinata berpikir untuk membatalkan niatnya saja, namun terlambat, Sasuke sudah terlanjur menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ragu dengan wajah yang mulai merona. "S-Sasuke-kun..."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu?"

"U-um... itu..." Hinata menundukkan wajah dan berpikir untuk lari saja. Namun, saat itu ia memutuskan untuk lebih berani. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Hinata merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. "I-ini untukmu, Sasuke-kun...," ujarnya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan plastik kecil berisi kue kering pada Sasuke. Bisa ia rasakan saat itu tangannya bergetar karena gugup.

Sasuke terlihat bingung dan menatap kue yang dijulurkan Hinata lalu kemudian menatap Hinata kembali secara bergantian.

"Apa ini?"

"I-ini ucapan terima kasih k-karena berkat saran Sasuke-kun, aku bisa menjadi pengiring diacara perpisahan nanti."

Sasuke yang baru mengerti maksud Hinata terlihat mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, Hinata. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kau sendiri yang sudah memutuskan, bukan?"

"A-aku tahu tapi... kalau bukan karena dorongan Sasuke-kun..."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Terima kasih," ujar Sasuke sambil menerima hadiah Hinata.

Gadis indigo itu mendongakkan kepala demi melihat onyx Sasuke. Seketika itu juga, Hinata tersenyum senang karena Sasuke mau menerima hadiah tanda terima kasihnya.

"Rumahmu dimana, Hinata?"

"A-ah, rumahku di prefektur B, tidak begitu jauh dari sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, kalau begitu kita searah, aku di prefektur A. Kita bareng saja."

"Aaah?" Hinata terkejut mendengar ajakan Sasuke, wajahnya semakin memerah. Pulang bersama Sasuke... rasanya seperti mimpi! "Um!" Hinata mengangguk senang.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersisian menyusuri jalanan yang dirindangi pepohonan ginko. Daunnya yang kecoklatan berguguran seperti hujan. Suasana begitu hening, tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari keduanya. Hinata tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, ia begitu senang dan ingin menikmati saat seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

Hinata tidak pernah merasa sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun laki-laki disampingnya itu terlihat dingin, namun sebenarnya ia baik dan peduli walau tidak ia tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Sasuke adalah orang pertama yang mau mengajak Hinata bicara banyak. Dan walaupun gugup, Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke selalu mendengarkannya.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai acara perpisahan nanti?" Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan.

Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke yang pandangannya menerawang keatas pepohonan. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum.

"A-aku senang sekali! Bukankah sangat jarang kita mendapat kesempatan seperti ini? Pasti menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman sekelas dan membuat satu momen yang akan menjadi kenangan saat kita semua lulus nanti," ucap Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sasuke menatap Hinata selama beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya terlihat agak terkejut mendengar penuturannya. "Hn, aku mengerti."

"A-aku juga senang sekali karena Sakura-san bersedia menjadikan aku sebagai pengiring. Rasanya... rasanya saat ini aku seperti dipercaya oleh teman-teman."

"Baguslah."

"Semua ini... berkat Sasuke-kun." Hinata menunduk malu sebelum memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan terkejut. "Aku... ingin seperti Sasuke-kun yang selalu optimis! Aku... ingin berteman baik dengan teman-teman sekelas."

Sasuke terlihat seperti menahan tawa. "Hmph― apa maksudmu ingin sepertiku? Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. Kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, Hinata, lalu... berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik."

Itulah... Satu lagi dorongan dari Sasuke yang menjadi pemicu diri Hinata.

"Aku akan berusaha!"

Dengan senyum tersungging, Hinata dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa ada banyak percakapan. Hinata begitu menikmati saat ini.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Hei, kalian lebih seriuslah sedikit! Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi. Kalau latihannya seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa tampil bagus dipanggung nanti?" seru Sakura dengan tegas. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia berseru seperti itu.

Selama 5 hari, latihan paduan suara untuk perpisahan yang hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi itu tidak pernah berjalan dengan baik. Meski Sakura sudah berseru entah berapa kali agar mereka latihan sungguh-sungguh, namun tidak didengar oleh yang lainnya. Mereka terlihat malas-malasan dan seringkali bercanda. Apalagi dengan ketidakhadiran Yamato-sensei yang mengawasi seperti hari ini, mereka semakin terlihat main-main sehingga latihan pun berantakan dan harus diulang berkali-kali. Sai sebagai dirigen terlihat sudah kesal, terlebih lagi Sakura sebagai penanggung jawab kelas yang sudah teriak-teriak memperingatkan.

"Ayo, kita ulangi lagi dari awal!" seru Sakura lagi.

"Ck, merepotkan sekali, sih! Kalau hanya bernyanyi, sih ya tinggal nyanyi saja, tidak perlu diulang-ulang terus, kan?" celetuk seseorang dengan cueknya.

"Ya, kami capek tahu! Buang-buang waktu saja! Mending waktunya dipakai belajar saja, sebentar lagi 'kan ujian semester," tambah yang lainnya lagi.

Sakura yang sudah mencoba untuk bersabar, mulai terlihat geram. Ia mengepalkan tangan menahan kesal. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kesal kalau usahanya untuk menampilkan yang terbaik tidak disambut dengan baik oleh yang lainnya? Sakura merasa dikhianati oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri. Seolah-olah seperti ia sendiri yang mati-matian berusaha, sementara yang lain acuh tak acuh.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian saja! Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab lagi!" Dengan kasar, Sakura melemparkan kertas not lagu ke lantai. Semua orang tampak kaget. Saat itu juga, Sakura keluar dari ruang musik, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terkejut.

"S-Sakura-chan, tunggu!" seru Naruto yang kemudian mengejar Sakura.

Hinata terpaku didepan piano yang sebelumnya ia mainkan. Suasana jadi kacau. Yang lainnya hanya bisa mengeluh, menggerutu, merasa direpotkan oleh hal yang menjadi tugas kelas. Hinata mengerti. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Perasaan ketika tidak dihargai ketika dirinya mencoba untuk berusaha sekuat tenaga demi kelas. Semuanya seakan-akan egois.

Hinata yang baru kali ini merasa mendapat penghargaan dari Sakura dan Sasuke merasa ikut sedih dengan perlakuan teman-temannya. Sakura yang setahunya selalu bersemangat dan ceria, baru ia lihat semarah ini. Meski ia sering terlihat galak, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia terlihat kecewa.

"Kalian, lebih seriuslah!" ucap Sasuke dingin dan tegas. Agaknya ia juga ikut kesal. Tentu saja, dengan latihan yang seperti ini sudah membuat waktunya terbuang percuma, padahal tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS sangatlah padat. Namun, Sasuke masih bisa mengutamakan mana kepentingan yang lebih penting dan mana yang bisa ia tunda. Ia merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk latihan paduan suara, sehingga tugas OSIS ia kesampingkan terlebih dahulu.

Suara gumaman dan gerutuan kembali terdengar samar-samar.

Hinata menatap satu-persatu teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada didalam ketegangan ini.

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu berdiri. Ia sudah meyakinkan diri agar bisa menyampaikan apa yang kini ia rasakan.

"Go-gomen, minna-san..."

Semua mata menoleh menuju kearah Hinata, terlihat terkejut, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hinata menarik napas sebelum kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam satu hembusan. Ia beranikan diri untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang menanti apa yang akan keluar dari bibir gadis pemalu itu.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk lancang, hanya saja... aku harap teman-teman memikirkan sedikit bagaimana perasaan Sakura-san. Dia... sudah berusaha keras agar kelas kita bisa menampilkan yang terbaik."

Hening sesaat. Wajah-wajah siswa kelas 1-D itu berubah tampak malas. Apalagi sekarang mendengar celotehan Hinata. Namun Hinata berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Setidaknya ia ingin teman-temannya bisa saling menghargai. 'Sakura-san sudah percaya padaku. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan ketika seseorang menaruh harapan padaku.'

Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan tak mengenakkan dari teman-teman sekelasnya, Hinata melanjutkan bicaranya.

"A-aku tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan ada ujian semester... tapi itu bukanlah penghalang untuk kita berusaha bersama untuk acara perpisahan senpai-senpai kita. Bukankah... kita semua juga nanti akan mengalami hal yang sama? Apa yg kalian rasakan seandainya nanti adik kelas kita melakukan hal yang sama untuk kita? Bukankah itu mengharukan?"

"Hei, kau ini―"

"Sst!" Ino, gadis modis yang populer tampak menyenggol sahabatnya, Karin, yang hendak menginterupsi.

"Aku sangat senang ketika Sakura-san memberiku kesempatan untuk menjadi pengiring. Aku sadar kalau permainan pianoku tidak begitu bagus, tapi melihat Sakura-san yang begitu bersemangat menyambut acara ini, aku jadi ingin memberi timbal balik dan berusaha bermain sebaik mungkin. Saat seperti ini begitu jarang... kenangan saa ini mungkin akan membekas saat kita lulus nanti. Ka-karena itu... minna-san mari kita berusaha sama-sama untuk yang terbaik!" Hinata membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Entah kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya mendadak terdiam dan menunduk.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan pancaran mata Sasuke yang tampak sependapat dengannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata bisa mengutarakan semua isi hatinya didepan semua orang. Dan ia begitu lega sudah mengatakannya. Kepercayaan Sasuke dan Sakura padanya telah memberinya kekuatan. Ia juga ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja Ino berdehem, memecah keheningan. "Sai, mau bengong sampai kapan, heh? Ayo kita lanjutkan latihannya!" serunya, menarik semua perhatian yang lain. Ia mulai bersiap dengan kertas notnya.

"A-ah..." Sai tampak terkejut sebelum kemudian mencari halaman awal kertas not-nya dan ikut bersiap.

Seketika itu, yang lainnya mengikuti dan kembali berbaris rapi.

Hinata tidak percaya! Senyumnya terkembang lebar dan kembali membungkukkan badan. "Arigatou, minna-san!" serunya dengan perasaan membuncah.

"Biar aku yang memanggil Sakura dan Naruto," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian keluar meninggalkan ruang musik.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

"Sakura-chan, sudah jangan menangis..." Naruto membelai rambut Sakura yang tertiup angin. Mereka kini berada di atap sekolah.

"Aku sudah mencoba bersabar, Naruto. Tapi... tapi mereka semua tidak peduli! Kalau begini terus percuma saja, sepertinya hanya aku yang antusias―"

"Siapa bilang?" potong seseorang dari arah pintu atap yang kini terbuka.

Sakura dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Sampai kapan mau terus menangis? Semua sudah menunggumu."

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan menatap Sasuke bingung, begitu juga Naruto. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah yang lain sudah tidak mau latihan?" tanyanya dengan sedikit ketus.

"Hn, itu beberapa menit yang lalu," ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana seragamnya. "Cepatlah, sebelum mereka kembali berubah pikiran," tambahnya sebelum kemudian menghilang dari pintu atap. Naruto dan Sakura sesaat saling berpandangan, namun setelah itu akhirnya mereka berdua segera beranjak meninggalkan atap dan kembali menuju ruang musik yang tadi sempat tegang.

Saat langkah mereka mendekati ruang musik, terdengar suara dentingan piano dan nyanyian dari dalam sana. Zamrud Sakura melebar lalu ia mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti Sasuke yang hendak masuk.

Sakura terpaku didepan pintu. Ia tampak tak percaya. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu teman-teman sekelasnya menggerutu dan tidak mau latihan, namun sekarang... mereka semua bernyanyi dengan serentak, tidak ada yang bercanda dan barisan mereka begitu rapi.

"Sakura-san?" Hinata menghentikan permainan pianonya yang kemudian diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"K-kalian..." Sakura mulai memandang teman-temannya satu persatu.

"Sebelumnya kami minta maaf, Sakura..." Tiba-tiba Ino membungkukkan badan, disusul oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Sakura semakin terbelalak dan menatap mereka semua tak percaya. "A-apa?"

"Seperti kata Hinata, ayo kita berusaha sama-sama!" ucap Ino lagi yang kemudian diikuti anggukan teman-temannya.

Sakura menatap Ino kemudian pada Hinata yang tersenyum manis.

"Hinata..." Sakura tersenyum diantara air mata yang kini mulai menggenang lagi, namun dengan cepat ia mengusapnya dan memasang wajah serius. "Minna-san, ayo mulai!" serunya dengan lantang. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Sakura yang sudah kembali bersemangat.

**::**

**~R.I.N.Z.U.1.5~**

**::**

Lagu pun berakhir seiring dengan alunan piano yang mulai berhenti. Sai berbalik kearah penonton lalu membungkukkan badan, yang kemudian disambut tepuk tangan meriah oleh ratusan murid kelas 3 juga para orangtua murid yang menyaksikan penampilan kelas asuhan Yamato-sensei itu.

Terlihat senyum-senyum cerah menghias wajah para paduan suara itu sebelum mereka meninggalkan panggung dengan perasaan bangga. Penampilan yang memukau telah mereka suguhkan untuk para senpai mereka yang kini akan meninggalkan Konoha High, bahkan ada diantara para anak kelas 3 itu yang menangis terharu mendengar nyanyian yang baru saja selesai.

Usai penampilannya, Hinata melangkah menuju taman belakang dengan perasaan luar biasa senang. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya.  
>Seperti biasa, ia berjongkok didepan bunga lavender favoritnya setelah selesai menyiramnya. Senyum belum tanggal dari wajahnya. Perlahan dihirupnya aroma bunga itu dalam-dalam.<p>

"Hmm... wangi sekali, perasaanku jadi nyaman."

"Kau ini seperti bunga lavender, ya, Hinata?"

"He?" Hinata mendongak dan terkejut ketika mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. "S-Sasuke-kun? Apa maksudnya?"

"Hn. Kau itu menenangkan, seperti lavender."

Wajah Hinata sertamerta memerah. "S-Sasuke-kun ini bicara apa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata. Jantung Hinata seakan-akan ingin meloncat keluar. Wajahnya semakin merah padam. Ia berusaha agar tidak pingsan saat itu juga.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Saat pertama kali kau memberiku bunga lavender dihari kematian kakakku, sejak saat itu aku mulai memerhatikanmu. Kau yang selalu terlihat berusaha agar bisa berteman dengan yang lainnya benar-benar menarik perhatianku. Kau... selalu tulus. Sepertinya aku suka padamu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan itu dengan nada biasa, seakan hal itu adalah hal yang mudah baginya.

"S-s-s-s-suka...?" Hinata makin gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Jadi?" Sasuke menanti jawaban Hinata.

Kepala Hinata seperti berputar-putar. Baginya semua ini terjadi begitu cepat dan seperti mimpi. Namun, dekapan Sasuke adalah bukti kalau dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi. "M-mana mungkin aku menolak Sasuke-kun, bukan?" jawab Hinata akhirnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan. "S-Sasuke-kun selalu memesona bagiku."

Mata Sasuke membulat dan sebuah senyum tipis tampak terhias. "Thanks," ucapnya seraya mencium kening Hinata.

"Cieee... ada yang baru jadiaaan!" seru Sakura tiba-tiba dengan suara lantangnya, membuat Sasuke dan Hinata terhenyak dari momen romantis mereka.

"Suit... suit!" Naruto yang ikut mengintip bersama Sakura dibalik tembok gedung sekolah ikut bersiul.

"K-kalian?" Sasuke terlihat syok telah tertangkap basah, ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah.

"Jadi... sekarang teme punya pacar, nih ceritanya? Haha...," goda Naruto mulai jahil.

"U-huh!" Sakura ikut mengangguk-ngangguk sambil nyengir. "Dan sepertinya akan ada traktiran." Sakura terkikik.

"Oi, diamlah!" rutuk Sasuke.

"Selamat, ya, Hinata!" ucap Sakura ikut senang.

Hinata menunduk malu. "T-terima kasih, Sakura-san."

Naruto merangkul sahabat ravennya itu sambil tak hentinya menggoda Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih sangat malu hanya mengomeli Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto dan Sakura mengintip sedari tadi. Hinata menyentuh kedua pipinya yang sedari tadi sudah memerah. Rasanya ia benar-benar malu!

"Eh, disini ada bunga lavender? Aku baru tahu!" seru Sakura. "Cantiknya~"

"Hah?" Naruto yang sibuk menggoda Sasuke mulai menghampiri Sakura. "Hmm... benar juga, ya? Aku juga baru tahu."

"Sudah hampir dua semester kalian baru tahu? Payah!" timpal Sasuke.

Hinata tertawa melihat ketiganya. Ia kemudian menatap bunga lavender yang kini mulai menumbuhkan kuncup-kuncup baru. Bunga yang selalu tersembunyi itu kini mulai menampakkan eksistensinya dan membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum kagum, sama seperti diri Hinata yang kini telah mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat baru sekaligus sang pujaan hati.

Mereka tak akan kesepian lagi.

Bunga lavender, menjadi awal dari kebahagiaan Hinata.

**~FIN~**

****Berakhir dengan gajenya... =.=

Halo, minna-san, ini fic sasuhina perdanaku. Aku sungguh nggak pede mempublishnya... Sungguh, membuat fic diluar pair NaruSaku selalu bikin aku bingung, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya cuma begini. Aku harap bisa diterima baik oleh SasuHina lovers semuanya.

Aku sedang mengalami sedikit masalah. Kompiku sedang rusak parah dan harus beli perangkat baru (ditengah kantong yang sedang kritis). Fic-ku yang lain jadi terbengkalai. Lebih menyedihkan lagi karena bertepatan dengan event DMAC, makanya publishnya telat. Serasa dikejar deadline... hahaha #lebay

Tapi aku bersyukur masih sempet buat publish nih fic, kekeke...

Oke, sekian curhatan gapenya. Maaf buat kurang dan salahnya.

Dan... arigatou yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir kesini.

Mata atode.

Ja ne.

Salam,

**Rinzu15**


End file.
